


5 times Tony picked Peter up

by daryastarkjr



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, insulting, mobbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daryastarkjr/pseuds/daryastarkjr
Summary: + 1 time Peter picked Tony up.orhow their relationship shocked everyone because literally noone believed Peter knows Tony and Tony cares about a random teenager.





	5 times Tony picked Peter up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna write this how I use to talk so if some words seem mature to you I am very sorry but I think they make the story more realistic
> 
> and folks, I'm gonna use some stereotypes in this story but they are NOT intended to bully someone who may feel addressed by them!

 

 

School is for sure not everyones favourite place in the world. Teachers are nagging and yelling without a reason. Another bad grade and side-glances when your classmates see how you was literally the only one who failed this 'easy' test. A lot of homework to do afterwards as if your head wouldn't be stuffed with nonsense the whole day long. In addition the time passed away ridiculously slow. 

 

But the worst for Peter Parker was Flash-f*cking-Thompson. He used to insult him all day, to push him against his locker, to throw his books on the ground and for Peters greatest annoyance he always made fun of Peter about his internship at 'Stark Industries'. 

 

Sure, he did this for months now, but lately he overstate it. Flash edited videos of Peter glorifying 'MISTAH STARK' and sent them to every student of the Mid-Town-Highschool. Also he kinda convinced somehow some teachers that Peter was just needing attention and lying about the Internship. 

 

If there was a possibilty to go back in time to where only Flash laughed about him and made jokes, he wouldn't hesitate and do it, because now everyone sneered him, excluding Ned and MJ, but she didn't care about anything anyways. 

 

So as he sat today in the class of Mrs. Winterhalter and she talked about a whatever-named novel he laid down his head on his arms on his table and stared at the clock right over the blackboard. 

 

_I literally looked half an hour ago on this goddamn clock but only two minutes passed by!_

 

He rolled with his eyes and sighed out loud. All he wanted was swinging from roof to roof, without anyone around. Lonely but rid of all these dumb bullies who would never not be jealous of his connection to Tony Stark.

 

Of course sometimes he woke up and questioned the reality as he thought about Tony Stark has contacted HIM to play in his team against Captain America and not the other way around. And YES sometimes he stopped for a second and pinched his arm just to make sure he wasn't dead and in heaven when he got a message of Tony to meet him for Dinner. 

 

But he didn't talk a lot about it in school, he actually stopped months ago just as he fought against Liz' father and anyways wanted to stay the 'friendly neighbourhood Spider- Man'. So there was practically no damn reason to make fun about him anymore. 

 

Ned must have seen Peters gloomy face because he shoved a small folded paper to Peter and poked him with it to achieve his attention on it. Surely Peter percieved Neds action with his spider-sensed ears before he nudged him, but he needed to act all normal in case someone observed them, so he winced for a second to make a 'Oh-I-am-so-surprised-about-this-private-note' gesture and secretly grabbed the paper and unfolded it in his lap.

 

**dude u look like u plan to kill someone**

**stop it it makes me wanna laugh out loud (lol)**

 

Peter grinned and reached for a pen. He answered:

 

**lmaooo**

**now I wanna LOL**

 

He shoved it back to Ned who instantly pressed a hand on his grinning mouth just to supress his urgent need to laugh about this nonsense. Peter saw it and digged his mouth in his arm ankle. The fun behind this situation was that there was no fun, it wasn't even a joke or an insider, it was just dumbass bullshit without any content and that made it incredibly hilarious for the two. 

 

And they were nerds, so their humor was really embarassing. 

 

The lesson ended not long after this short conversation and Peter jumped up with the ring of the bell. He fastly threw all his folders and books in his backpack and nearly ran out of the class room. 

 

But OF COURSE the teacher wanted to talk to him. He clenched his wrist but put a polite smile in his face to seem cooperative in this conversation whatever she was about to bring up. She waited until everyone left the room and sorted out some sheets of paper from the staple on her desk.

 

"What is this, Mister Parker?" She said with a stern and suspicious face. It was the test of last week with a big fat C on it. He knew he screw it the moment he wrote his name on it, he missed to learn for it because he didn't want to reject Tonys invitation to work with him in the lab and they both forgot completely about the time so it went 10.43pm and Peter was way too tired to open a book and read one single word. But he found she was pretty exaggerating for a C, she was probably just confused because he used to write A's everywhere normally.

 

"Had a lot of stress that week, I'm sorry this is never gonna happen once again, I promise," he said with his most convincing voice and smile.

 

"The Internship?" She asked and put the test back in her bag.

 

"Well...," Peter hesitated, he didn't know if a 'yes' would be good or bad, but in his current situation it would be pretty dumb to answer positively, "no. Family issues to be honest." That was the excuse which always helped to soften the teachers. And it worked. She apologized and patted his shoulder with pity.

 

He was finally allowed to go and headed out of the door. Almost running he walked through the school to the exit and only needed to go left and open the doors and was free and...

 

To his NOT-surprise Flash and his group waited in the hallway for him. The most students already left school so they were mostly alone despite some check-club members who always met after school, probably to pretend having hobbies in front of their parents. 

 

Seymour O'Reilly, C.J. Vogel and Charlie Murphy stood beside Flash and crossed their arms to look dangerous or something. Peter sighed. 

 

"Would you please get out the way, this is totally unnecessary," Peter said and came a step closer. But so did they. "Alright. What do you want?"

 

"Your phone, Penis," Flash said casually and his friends laughed. 

 

"First: no, second: why?"

 

"I'm gonna find the proof that you're not an Intern of Tony Stark and convince finally everyone that you're nothing but a loser who desperately need attention," they all laughed again. Oh Lord, this was so ridiculous.

 

"Well the only proof you'll find is that I AM actually an Intern of Mister Stark," he had too much respect for his mentor to call him by first name, "but I'm NOT gonna hand it to you. Either you and your bunch of idiots finally accept that or I suggest you are just fucking JEALOUS of me and my life and that's the only reason why you care so much, because you are OBESSED in beating me at all costs and that sucks on my nerves. So I'm gonna ask you one more time: would you please get out of my way? I actually have a LIFE to live in opposite of you," Peter said and was shocked by his outburst, he never knew he would have the braveness to say his thoughts about Flash straight in his face. 

 

They also didn't expect that, so Flash fell perplexed in silence and Peter took the opportunity to pass and head fast to the door. The three friends of Flash were first confused but then they started to laugh and whisper behind Flashs back and turned arround to the exit too after saying to him that this was a dumb idea and he for real should get his shit together and they will see him tomorrow. If anything he has seen before wasn't the proof for their dumbness, this was it. He called them idiots but all they heard was the insults against Flash and then they let him down because they found it... funny? He almost felt sorry for Flash for calling these morons his friends.

 

That his friends diddn't really care about him or were too dumb to had woke Flash suddenly up from his immovabilty and ran behind Peter.

 

Peter winced and hurried out of the school down the hallways with an increasing heart beat.

 

Wow, so he ran way from someone whos name was Eugene? What a shame. But he did and he even was kinda scared of in what he has brought himself to after his statement. Flash would be going to kill him, he humilated him in front of his friends and they showed him their backs. He wouldn't take that easy. 

 

Peter hectically pushed the doors open as he arrived them and ran down the stairway outside. GOSH, why was he so afraid of him?

 

Right when he approached the last steps Flash ran out of the school.  _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

 

"Come back DOUCHEBAG! We didn't finish yet!" Flash yelled at Peter.

 

Just as Peter jumped off the last step, the whole time looking half backwards to Flash, half on the ground to focus on his feet and not stumble, he ran into something and nearly fell down, but a hand catched him at the ellbow and helped him stand up straight again. 

 

"You DUMBASS stand still or you'll see what's coming next, you'll be begging me to only bully you I swear to God you'll REGRET that, PENIS!" Flash screamed so loud probably the whole street was able to hear him.

 

"Oh yes? And what IS actually coming next? I look forward to see you falling down these stairs," Tony who Peter has just stumbled into said. He was so glad to see him he just wanted to hug him for appearing always when he needed him the most, but he wouldn't do that: they were not there yet he still assmued after six months Tony said that to him. Peter glanced at Tony but he only had eyes for Flash who stared at the man with widened eyes. Still nervous about Flash he stepped at Tonys right but a bit behind him, he felt protected and secure in less than a second.

 

"M-Mister Sta-Stark, I-, that's just a silly joke, b-between me and Pete-" Flash stammered still standing on the fifth step of the stairs.

 

"Cut the bullshit," Tony said angrily and took a step back and wrapped the right arm around Peters shoulders. "I never wanna hear something like this out of your or anyone elses mouth again. I'll find it out. Not ONE single word against HIM... or anyone, did you hear me?" Peter only looked at Tony the whole time he talked to Flash to make sure this was real and now his heart skipped in his chest like a bouncy ball. Especially as Tony squeezed him a bit closer as he said: "him". 

 

"Y-Yes, Sir," Flash said nearly crying.

 

"Pardon me, what? I couldn't understand a 'sorry'."

 

"I-, I-, I'm so-sorry, P-Pe-Peter!" Flash whined.

 

"Thanks," Peter answerend and Tony pulled him away to turn around and moved him into a black car. As they arrived Happy got out of the car, opened the doof for Peter and Tony and sat down behind the steering wheel again. 

 

Peter got in first and slipped over on the other site to let Tony enter it after him. He closed the door and sat down comfortable, he didn't give Happy any order where to drive at but he just started to and Peter assumed they were on their way to the Stark Tower. 

 

"Okay what was this?" Tony asked and looked at Peter, he couldn't see his expression behind the sunglasses and that made him unsecure of how he was supposed to understand this question. Was he mad? Was he worried?

 

He fidgeted and played with his fingers in his lap eyeing them instead of Tony.

 

"N-Nothing, S-Sir..."

 

"Stop this, look at me and answer my question honestly," Tony said and placed a hand on Peters to force him stop cracking his knuckles. He took the hand back and sighed.

 

"He's always like that-" Tonys eyes widened, "-no! Not a big deal. I'm used to it, I don't know..." he shrugged.

 

"Kid, this is a big deal, you looked like the devil was hunting you."

 

"No, no... I'm good, really..." Peter said shrugging but lowkey had small tears in the eyes. He was so exhausted of these insults every day, he couldn't take them anymore, it's been too much lately. He was always good in letting thigs like these ricochete, but now was the first time he really felt FEAR inside him. 

 

Tony of course recognized the sadness in these words, but he didn't know how to handle it. Feelings never really been something he was good in dealing with. His own he either opressed or just didn't often talk about, but Peter was different, he let them go when he knew he needed to, he allowed himself some weakness. 

 

So Tony took a heart and reached for Peters sliqhtly shaking hands, hold the left one in his and squeezed her softly. Peter was so suprprised of this gesture he wasn't even able to think or move but staring at the mans face. The radiation of this touch was huge for Peter, he instantly felt calmness and security everywhere in his body and his tears dried immediately. Combined with this little sheepish smirk in Tonys face Peter felt nothing but warmth in his heart. 

 

"Hey buddy, you can tell me what's going on, I'm not gonna kill him... as long as you don't want to, otherwise-" Peter laughed and Tony was satisfied.

 

"No, no..." he snorted, "it's just... they're making fun of me every single day, especially now since I'm an Intern and NOONE, seriously, NOONE believes it. Well May and Ned believe me, but the rest of the students..." he shook his head, "not even the teachers. Not every teacher, the most actually don't even care about our lifes you know? They just don't care about us as a person, but when they do YOU don't really want this and they..." Peter stopped himself as he realized he lost the threat to the main point he wanted to say and Tony just smiled at him like you would only do for a child who started to brabble and accidently said "Mummy" or "Daddy" for the first time. 

 

"Good for you I planned some days out where I am willing to pick you up anyways."

 

"You did wh-" Happy tried to say.

 

"-eyes and ears on the street Happy, our lifes are in your hands, please don't waste them," Tony interrupted him fast.

 

"How am I suppose to use my ears in driving safely?"

 

"I don't know, be creative!" Tony laughed and made Peter smile again. 

 

"Thanks, Mister Stark, I look forward to!"

 

"I bet you are," he said and smiled to the kid full of anticipation to see him again even though he was just sitting next to him and he still hold his hand. Apperently they both realized it and let go. It was an awkward moment for both. But thanks god Peter interrupted it.

 

"How comes you picked me up today? I would remember to plan this," Peter said and Tonys heart skipped a bit as the kid looked at him with big innocent eyes which made him look like baby. Tony couldn' help but see him as the small boy he still internally was, a broken kid, with major issues who only wanted to be loved and appreciated.

 

He hesitated first to answer honestly and thought about just saying something funny or cocky like he had prepared more or less to do, but he decided against and just said straight out the truth:

 

"I kinda felt the urgent need to see you."

 

 

 

 


End file.
